A Twist In Time
by TheBitterSea
Summary: Ordinary muggle Olivia Rhodes suddenly wakes up in none other than.. James Potter's bed! Has Olivia gone crazy, or has she really been thrown back in time into her favorite book? Can she change the future and save lives, or make everything worse? (Currently being 100% Rewritten)
1. Chapter 1

"Ouch!" Olivia rubbed her now throbbing foot. She reached down and pick up her well worn copy of the thick Harry Potter book that she had foolishly dropped on her toes.

You see, Olivia Rhodes was a perfectly average Canadian teenager. Sixteen years old, she lived with her little sister and two parents, went to school down the road, and was well liked in her community. However, she was what some people would call a "bookworm", preferring fictional characters and their worlds to her own. Her very favourite books were those written by J.K. Rowling, the Harry Potter books. She could often be found curled up on her bed re-reading them over and over again. It was a brisk Tuesday morning that would change her life forever.

Olivia gently dusted off _The Goblet of Fire _and placed it on the shelf with the other six books. With her head full of enchantments, dragons and spells, she quickly brushed her hair and rushed out the door. On her usual route to school, Olivia noticed something wasn't quite right. The sky was unusually dark, and the usual morning buzz of activity in her neighbourhood was missing. Suddenly, there was a blinding flash of white light. When Olivia uncovered her eyes, she saw that a mysterious object was lying at her feet. Olivia supposed, when she thought about it later, that it looked like some sort of time-turner. Strangely enough, it seemed to be calling her name. Scoffing at herself, Olivia reached down to pick it up. However, as soon as her fingers came in contact with the cold metal, a searing pain erupted in her skull, and everything went completely black.


	2. Chapter 2

"Uh… Prongs? You might want to wake up now." Olivia groggily registered that someone was speaking.

"Go away Padfoot." Another voice joined in, but it appeared to be much less far away. _Something about those names though…_

"Really Prongs, I really think you'll want to wake up now."

"I'm serious Moony, leave me alone." Wait. Prongs? Padfoot? Moony? Olivia knew those names. She snapped her eyes open to see none other than Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew peering cautiously at her. She bolted up in her bed, to realise with horror that she wasn't exactly in _her_ bed. James Potter sat up slowly beside her, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Honestly guys, I don't see what could be so important on a Saturday…" James trailed off as his eyes met Olivia's. She rolled out of James' bed and got her first glimpse of her surroundings. Covered in gold and red, beds lined the walls of what was obviously a boys dorm room. James rammed on his glasses and stood by the other three boys.

"Who is that?" James screeched. Sirius smirked.

"Now Prongs, I think you should at least get to know a lady's name before you invite her to bed."

"I've never seen her before." Peter added. Olivia just stood, frozen to the spot. _This is some sort of sick joke, right? _

"Sorry?" Remus asked? Olivia hadn't realized she's spoken allowed. Then, she began to scream. The boys jumped in alarm as Sirius ran up to her and clamped his mouth over her mouth. Olivia bit down as hard as she could until he let go, cursing loudly, and ran for the door. She took the steps two at a time and bursted into what seemed to be a very empty common room. Everything, from the fireplace to the chair that sat in the corner was exactly how Olivia always imagined it to be. Suddenly, a pair of strong arms grabbed her and pinned her arms to her side.

"I've got her, Moony!" James Potter shouted in my ear. I struggled as hard as I could, but James was toned from many hours of Quiddich, and barely struggled at all.

"What do we do?" Asked Sirius.

"Who is she?" Peter added.

"Well, how did she get in our dorm?"

"In MY bed?"

Do you reckon she's a Gryffindor?"

"What on EARTH is going on in here?" Five heads snapped up to see none other than the strict head of house herself. James immediately released Olivia and began stammering a response. She took that time to react, stomping on his foot as hard as she possibly could, and sprinted out of the portrait hole, ignoring loud protests from behind her. She ran, panicked, through the corridors of a _fictional_ castle, trying to find the exit, fast. Unfortunately, that plan evaporated when she ran into none other than Albus Dumbledore. His twinkling eyes peered down at her through half moon spectacles as he picked up his dropped wand from the floor. At that moment, Professor McGonagall and the Marauders caught up to Olivia.

"Well now, what do we have here?" Dumbledore inquired. Olivia ignored him. _This is impossible._

"Please sir," James was stammering. "I just woke up, and she was there beside me. I don't know how she got there."

"She's completely loony!" Peter piped in. They kept talking to each other in hushed voices, but Olivia couldn't understand any of it. Her head was beginning to feel very light, and everything appeared to be spinning.

"Dumbledore, I think she's going to pass out!" Was the last thing Olivia heard as the world faded away.

The Marauders huddled together in the common room, muttering anxiously.

"So, who do you reckon she is Moony?" James asked earnestly. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Contrary to popular belief, I don't actually know everything. But, she did seem to be wearing muggle clothing."

"So, you think she's muggleborn? Peter asked.

"I'm not sure. Did you see her face? She's obviously not from here." Remus added.

"Maybe she's from Beauxbatons. "

"Are you kidding Wormy? Did she sound French to you?" Sirius Black snapped.

"I was only suggesting" Peter said timidly.

"Well, just how did she end up in _my _bed, of all places?" James exclaimed. Just then, the portrait hole opened and a Miss Lily Evans walked in. She looked around, and, spotting the Marauders, walked over to them, much to everyone's astonishment.

"Uh, hey Evans. Looking good." James smirked cockily. Lily merely rolled her eyes.

"Potter." She nodded curtly, then turned to Remus. "Remus, Professor McGonagall wants you four in the hospital wing immediately."

Hey Evans, why do you call him Remus, but call me Potter?" James pouted.

"Because, _Potter_, _Remus_ and I are actually friends."

"Ouch, that hurts Evans." James clutched his heart. Lily huffed and turned back to Remus.

"We still on for tonight?" She asked him. James' mouth dropped open.

"Wait, tonight? What are you and Remus doing tonight?"

"Uh, yeah. I'll see you then, Lily." Remus replied, obviously uncomfortable. Lily smiled.

"See you later, Remus." She turned to leave, but Sirius was blocking the way.

"You'll go out with ol' Remmy here, but not Prongs?"

"Please, Black, it's not a date. We're only studying." Lily spat. James smirked.

"So you wouldn't mind if Sirius and I tagged along then, would you?" He asked.

"Yes, I would mind. Now, if you'll excuse me, I believe you have somewhere to be." Lily pushed past Sirius and stalked up to her dorm. James turned on Remus immediately.

"What the hell Remus?" He shouted.

"Calm down Prongs, we're just studying together. As friends." He added when James raised his eyebrows. Sirius clapped Remus on the back.

"Way to go, Moony, it won't be long until you have Evans on a string."

"Hey!" James exclaimed.

"Um… guys? Doesn't McGonagall want us in the hospital wing?" Peter stood up.

"Right! Moony, we'll finish this later." James said.

"James, I swear, we're just friends." The two boys argued all the way to the hospital wing. Sirius seemed convinced that Lily was in love with Remus, much to James' chagrin. Olivia, however, had just woken up, and was refusing to speak a word to anyone, including Dumbledore.

"Albus, are you sure bringing the boys in is a good idea?" McGonagall whispered anxiously to Dumbledore.

"They're the first people she saw here, so maybe they can convince her to talk. After all, it was their dorm she woke up in. Mister Potter's bed, so I hear. Besides, I often find teenagers find themselves more comfortable around people their own age." The Marauders chose that moment to burst into the hospital wing noisily.

"We hear you require our presence, Minnie?" Sirius sang. McGonagall opened her mouth, probably to scold Sirius, but Dumbledore cut her off.

"It's in regard to the girl you found in your dorm this morning, boys."

"I swear this isn't some sort of prank, professor." James butted in. Dumbledore smiled.

"I know that. You see boys, she woke up a few minutes ago, but she refuses to speak to anyone. Since it was indeed your dorm she woke up in, we think perhaps she will talk to you." James, however, looked doubtful.

"Are you forgetting the part where she ran screaming from the room?"

"Ah, yes." Dumbledore chuckled. "She seems to have calmed down, so, Minerva, if you'd lead the way." McGonagall motioned with her arm for them to follow, and led them to Olivia, who was sitting cross legged on the bed, staring dejectedly at her hands.

"I'll leave you five be." Dumbledore and I will be just outside the room if you need anything." Peter squeaked as McGonagall slammed the door shut. Sirius jumped up onto the bed and slung an arm around Olivia (Sirius! Remus exclaimed), but she didn't even flinch.

"So, where you from, sweetheart?" He smirked. Olivia didn't make any sort of sign that she'd heard him. Sirius chuckled and got up.

"Well, we tried." Remus rolled his eyes at that and pushed Sirius out of the way.

"Excuse me? Miss? Are you alright?" Remus asked quietly, sitting gently on the edge of the bed. Olivia glanced up at Remus, startling everyone, and looked back down, mumbling something.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Remus inquired.

"No, I'm not okay." She said firmly. Remus shifted uncomfortably.

"Can you tell me your name?" Remus tried again. Olivia opened her mouth, as if to answer, but snapped it shut. She didn't look up again, despite the boys' numerous attempts to get information out of her. Eventually they left, defeated.

"Well?" McGonagall demanded.

"No luck." Sirius replied glumly.

"Not true, Remus got her to talk a little bit." Peter countered.

"Yeah, she said she wasn't okay. Not exactly her life story." Remus contradicted.

"Well, it's a start." Dumbledore said cheerily. "We'll let her rest for today, perhaps Remus, you could come back and try to talk to her some more?"

"Yes, sir." Remus nodded.

"Until then, we should just give her some time to adjust." Dumbledore winked, and waved them out of the hospital wing.

Remus was sitting by the fireplace in the common room, enjoying the rare peace. With friends like the Marauders, these sorts of moments come rare and far between. Not that he would trade those friends for anything in the world. Which reminded him, full moon in three days. Remus sighed, absentmindedly running his fingers over a scar near his ribs. He was supposed to meet Lily at the Library in about ten minutes, but Remus didn't really want to go anymore. He felt like he just needed a long nap, the impending full moon took a lot of fight out of him. Remus' eyelids were beginning to droop when the portrait hole slammed open and he nearly jumped out of his skin. Peter was standing there, huffing and shouting something unintelligible. He finally caught his breath, and grabbed Remus' arm, dragging him out of the common room.

"Hey, Wormtail, what are you doing?" Remus exclaimed. Peter looked at him with wide eyes.

"It's the (huff) the girl! She's (huff) missing!" He panted. Remus started to walk more quickly.

"What do you mean she's missing?" He asked worriedly.

"I mean, (huff) she's missing!" Peter snapped. "Come on!" He tugged sharply on Remus' arm and they ran towards the hospital wing together. When they reached there, James and Sirius ran up to them.

"Did you find her?" Sirius asked. "McGonagall and Dumbledore are really freaked out. Apparently she just ran out of the room and started sprinting towards the dungeons. I don't think she knew where she was going, it seemed kind of random." Remus blanched.

"Sirius, she's in muggle clothing. In the dungeon." He sputtered.

"With the Slytherins! Without a wand!" James exclaimed. The four boys ran off towards the dungeons. They looked, but Olivia was nowhere to be found.

"Wait, I think I heard something!" Peter shouted. They listened, and sure enough, they could hear muffled shouting in the potions classroom. They flung the door open, and came across Olivia, who had been cornered by a couple of particularly nasty Slytherins. Lucius Malfoy had his wand pressed against her throat, and Bellatrix Black seemed to be whispering something in her ear. A few younger Slytherins were hanging in the background, laughing at the tears streaming down Olivia's face.

"Expelliarmus!" James cried out, immediately disarming Lucius. Bellatrix whirled around and cackled unnervingly. James and Bellatrix began to duel while Sirius disarmed one of the other Slytherin boys and Peter narrowly avoided a jinx. Remus joined in, and soon the four boys had overpowered the others who, sensing defeat, ran off, leaving Olivia huddled against the wall, trembling. The boys ran over to her.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked. Much to everyone's surprise, she pushed him away with quite a nasty glare. He whimpered and stood behind James. Remus put a hand gingerly on her arm, and her gaze immediately softened.

"Do you think you could tell us your name?" He asked softly. Olivia sighed, and appeared to give in.

"Olivia." Remus smiled tenderly at her.

"Do you know how you got here, Olivia?" Olivia's eyes began to water.

"No," James and Sirius exchanged a worried glance.

"Okay, do you know where you are?" Remus asked. Olivia nodded.

"At Hogwarts, I expect. But, I'll wake up anytime now, so I shouldn't worry." Remus frowned at that.

"Wake up?"

"Yes." Olivia replied dreamily. "'Cause everyone knows Hogwarts doesn't exist. And neither do you."

"Sorry?" Remus questioned. Olivia looked down.

"I've said too much already." She whispered. Professor McGonagall came into the room just then.

"There you are! Come on then, back to the hospital wing." She motioned for Olivia to get up but Olivia shook her head.

"Please, can't I sleep in the dorms? I hate it in there!" She begged. McGonagall shook her head.

"I'm afraid that's out of the question."

"Wait!" James exclaimed, pulling Olivia up with him. "We'll look after her!" Sirius nodded and slung his arm over her.

"Yeah, we'll make sure she stays out of trouble." Peter added. McGonagall pursed her lips.

"Very well. But she stays in the girls dormitories. If I hear any sort of bad news, it's right back to the hospital wing, understand?"

"Oh yes, Professor, thank you!" Olivia beamed. McGonagall smiled a tight-lipped smile and walked out of the classroom.

"Come on, we'll show you to Gryffindor Tower, Olivia." Sirius said, grabbing her hand and dragging her out of the potions classroom, followed closely by the other boys.


	3. Author's Note

Hello, my dearest Fanfiction readers.

First off, I'd like to sincerely apologize for not updating this story for almost TWO YEARS. SO incredibly sorry. Wow.

Secondly, I would also like to inform those who _(for reasons unbeknownst to me, as I clearly did not know how to write two years ago)_ enjoyed my story, and I'd like to tell you all that I am currently rewriting ALL of it, as I have learned a thing or two since I was sixteen. I am sorry to tell you that I'm nowhere near to being finished, and I won't be posting anytime soon, but it IS coming, and I will be posting the link here when it's up.

Best wishes, and thank you for your patience,

**TheBitterSea** (more commonly known as Steph) 3


End file.
